Loves Never End
by DarkStarAngel
Summary: In this fic it's six years in the future. Can't give you much details or it will tell the story. But Please review the story ::sad puppy'dog eyes::


Loves Never End  
  
Duo sat and poked Heero in the arm. "I'm gonna kill you" Heero  
yelled as he choked Duo. "HEY! Normally, I wouldn't say this but you can't   
kill Maxwell. Well, not today" WuFei said trying to reason with Heero.   
Letting go of Duo's throat Heero demanded "I'm driving." WuFei stopped  
the car got out and stretched "Hummmm... it sure is nice out" WuFei said   
looking into the sun as Duo and Heero and Duo fought.  
"Okay get into the car" Heero said coldly bringing WuFei  
out of his trance. "Huh?" WuFei replied as he got in the passenger side and  
Duo got in the back. "So, Why am I in the back set of the car again?" Duo  
winned. "Because some how you could find a way to hurt yourself in the front remember last time?" WuFei said looking through the window at the pastured.  
"Umm...No I don't remember last time in the car" Duo said scratching his   
head. WuFei laughed out loud "You don't remember last time because you   
hit your head on the dash board stopping so you wouldn't hit a bird." "Hey  
Well at least I got you to do something besides act like your better than   
everyone else" Duo said annoyingly. WuFei just ignored him.  
Heero stopped the car and got out looking at Duo sleeping and WuFei  
still looking out the window. Heero put his head in the car and yelled "HEY!  
GET OUT!" Duo woke up and looked at Heero "HEY! I was have a nice nap" as he wiped over his eyes. WuFei just looked at Heero and nodded. As they went in store Duo turned to Heero "Hey Heero I thought you didn't go to a grocery store?" "Hey I lost track of time and I got hungry. What else was I supposed to do?" WuFei looked at Duo and said sarcastically "Hey Duo and I thought that Hilde did the shopping? Did she get mad at you again? What'd you do?" Duo sweatdropped "Um..I accidentally through away her hat." Heero laughed at Duo's incompetence. "You are so stupid" Heero said pointing at Duo. "Didn't anyone teach you not to point" Duo said.  
  
MeanWhile at the Cinq Kingdom Mansion......  
  
"Millardo" Noin's voice made him come back from his thoughts. "Huh?...  
yes?" Millardo answered. "Can Relena and I go to the mall. Please you said we could go the next time we asked" Noin used her sad puppy-dog face. "Please not the face? You can go just don't use the face. Just promise you two won't some get into trouble like the last time I let you go to the mall alone" Millardo   
scolded her for what happened last time.  
"Millardo and Noin propped their heads up when they saw Sarah with Relena running after her. "Sarah you have to talk a nap" Relena said for all to hear. "But momma I'm not tired" Little Sarah cried as she hide behind Millardo.  
"Alright, Alright you nap can wait a few minutes" Relena said as she sat at the table with her brother and sister-in-law. "Don't worry Relena I'll get Sarah to her nap" Millardo said as he picked Sarah up. "But, I don't wanna take a nap" Sarah said trying to get away. "OWE no you don't you gonna spend the afternoon with me and your gonna have to do what I say" Millardo said as he tucked her in and made sure she fell asleep.  
Poor Little Sarah had a very disturbing dream. (The Little wavy stuff.  
You know the dream sequence thing) "Where am I?" Sarah cried. Someone came up to her and picked her up at first it looked like Millardo. "Uncle what are you doin in my dream?" Sarah said. "Who do you mean I'm not your uncle?" the being answered. But, then it looked like Relena "Momma I'm scared." "Excess me you have it all wrong again" the being said throwing her fifteen feet away. Sarah gasped "WHAT ARE YOU." The being now looked like a gundam and shoot off a blast and right before it hit she woke up screaming. Everyone snapped his or her head to Sarah's direction  
and ran to her room. But, Sarah ran to look for them but she couldn't find them. She ran to the basement thinking they might be there. Right then Sarah saw Millardo's gundam and cried out in fear so that almost everyone could hear her. Then she ran outside thinking they might have gone to the rose garden like they always do. But, sadly the little girl couldn't find them.   
Meanwhile, Relena frantically looked for Sarah. "Where is she?" she yelled through out the house. While they looked for Sarah see went back to the basement.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
"Remember to always try to face your fears" Millardo said kissing her on the forehead.   
  
"But, they scare me" Sarah cried as the pain grew in her leg from where she scraped it.   
  
"It's okay to be scared sometimes" Relena said as she bandaged her daughter knee.   
  
"Okay I'll try to ride my sates without falling tomorrow" Sarah said smiling.   
  
"Good Girl" Noin gave her a piece of candy.   
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
'Okay I have to face my fear' Sarah thought and then remembered her dream and collapsed only thinking of the damage something like that could do.  
  
MeanWhile Back With The Gundam Pilots......  
  
Heero turned his head back "What the?....." "Hey Heero are you okay?" WuFei asked as Heero feel to his knees. "It Feels like I was just stabbed in my heart" Heero could barely talk. "I think that's sigh one of heart attack" Duo said with sarcasm.   
(Remember this is like six years since they last talked)  
"You need to go to the hospital" WuFei said getting Hero to the car.  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
A.N.- I do not own MS Gundam Wing or it's characters. Or any other  
Product in my fanfic. Please don't sue me.   



End file.
